


Are There Any Other Alexanders I Should Know About?

by MiniNephthys



Category: Eiyuu Senki, Fate/Zero
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander sets up a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are There Any Other Alexanders I Should Know About?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't question this crossover. It's just silly.

“What if I found you a really nice guy to go on a date with, Teacher?”

Alexander is brimming with excitement and Aristotle has to look up from her book to address her. “It would have to be someone exceptional.”

“He’s really exceptional! I promise he’s got the Alexander seal of approval!” Alexander’s bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Would you go with one date with him, just one?”

“...Well, I suppose one date wouldn’t hurt,” Aristotle says.

Alexander gives her teacher a hug, then scurries off to who knows where.

“I have a bad feeling about this already.”

* * *

“Hey me, me!” Alexander slides to a stop in front of Iskandar - that’s the way they’ve chosen to differentiate themselves, aside from more obvious distinctions. “Can you do me a big favor?”

“What is it?” He’s smiling as he answers.

“There’s someone who I really like who needs a date, and obviously I can’t go on a date with her, I’m a girl. So can you go on a date with her instead?” she asks.

“Hmm…” Iskandar rubs his chin. “How old is she?”

“About thirty-ish. Same as you, right?” she replies.

“A bit older than my usual date, but if she’s beautiful-”

“She’s really beautiful!” Alexander interrupts.

“-and can keep up with me-”

“She’s the smartest person I know!”

“-then I’ll do it!” Iskandar laughs heartily, then gives his younger, girlier self a pat on the head. “Where are we going on this date?”

* * *

The table setting is romantic, with low lights and candles already put out. Aristotle arrives first, several minutes ahead of schedule, and waits for her blind date to appear.

He’s very, very tall, she realizes when someone pulls out the chair opposite her. That’s not bad. She’s always favored tall men, though as she got older, what she favored started to matter less.

“Pleased to meet you,” she says, with a dip of her head. “I hope Alexander wasn’t too… enthusiastic when getting you to come.”

He laughs - it reminds her of Alexander, a ‘wa ha ha!’ - and shakes his head. “If she had been more subtle about it, I wouldn’t have agreed! She spoke very highly of you.”

“She’s a good girl,” she says. She can say that safely out of Alexander’s earshot. “May I ask your name?”

Her blind date has every possible bit of pride in his words when he says, “I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors-”

“No,” she says shortly, and rises from her seat.

That takes practically none of the wind out of his sails. “No?” he asks.

“Man or not, older or not,” she replies, “I’m not dating my student.”

That, at least, gets him to deflate some. “...Aristotle?” he asks, and when she nods, pulls a face. “I feel the same way about my teacher.”

“I’m glad we agree. Good day to you.”

* * *

When Aristotle returns home, Alexander greets her. “How was it? Did you have a good time?”

“Alexander-”

“Did you go pro wrestling together?” she asks. “It looks like it’d be fun-”

“Alexander, no more blind dates.”

“Aww, but why not…?”


End file.
